The aniversary of Kay's awakening
by Major-de-speed
Summary: This is a small story for my friends birthday. Major is looking through files and discovers that it's Kay's anniversary of awakening. She decides to mod a scout rifle for her friend to celebrate.


Major was sat in Fireteam delta tango's fireteam quarters. It was just her in the room, Blaze and Kay were out on patrol and Mal and Ajax were in the city on guard duty. She had a data pad open; she was scrolling through guardian files. Why? Because she had been asked to find out if there was a correlation between the type of guardian and the race they were. A little project given to her by Cayde. As everything has been a bit hectic lately what with Gaul and the traveller, finding Osiris and everything.

He stumbled across Kay's file. She gave a low chuckle "Ghost pull up the file, I'm interested." Her ghost did. Pulling up the file which gave a full image of the hunter fully armoured. It was in 3D. "I love this tech sometimes. "She looked over the information. Name: Kay. Class: Hunter. Race: Human. Date of resurrection...

"Wait ghost. Isn't that date like a day from now?" The ghost looked over to the file, looking over the date. -Yes! that one is tomorrow. We should really have all these dates written down. I'll make a note, remind me to have a look through everyone else.- Major nodded and stood up from her seat. "How do humans celebrate the anniversary of their awakenings again? Is it the one with the cake and the presents? Or is it the one with the tree?" Major asked her ghost. He flew around the file once more before closing it. -It's the one with the presents and the cake. We should do something for her. Get her a present.-

"How about a modded scout? I know I've got one, Nameless midnight I think Zavala called it." Major looked on her data pad again, this time into her vault. "Here it is. Ghost if you pull that out, we can see what we can do for it." He did, the scout rifle now sat on her lap. She picked it up and began looking it over. "Needs a little bit of paint, a new scope if I can find it , oh and I want to take a look into the firing system to see if I can make that work a little better." She smiled. "I hope Kay will like it. We also need to get a little bow thing. You know, Like the stuff. To, tie the bow. Uhm I'm not too sure what it's called. What is it called?"

-Ribbon, I'm sure we can find some lying around. You keep so much in your room they're bound to be some- Major chuckled again. Standing herself up she went into her room. This room was slightly different to her old tower one. But obviously the old tower was in quite a few pieces. She slid the door open. She didn't have a bed in this room, Or the ability to reset herself. That all went in the flames. This one had a desk on one side of the room with a little weapons work bench next to it. It was covered in different scopes and barrels from multiple guns that she had broken apart. She had sniper scopes, barrels firing systems, from where she was modding her snipers. Some hand cannon triggers and handles.

She brushed the items out of the way. "Okay, let's see what we can do here." She hung the scout rifle in the holder on the back of the table securing it to the frame. It would allow her to move the gun to any angle she needed. Now the gun was stationary she could begin her work. "Alright ghost. While I'm working on this look through the draws see if you can find any of that ribbon stuff."

She began work on the scout rifle. The first thing she did was take the old scope off, replacing it with an old scout rifle scope she was able to recover from a scavenging raid. She had to carefully remove the old scope on the gun to be sure it would fit. Rotating the frame as she worked, she disconnected the wiring for the display and replaced it into the new scope. It should now read the ammo count. But she couldn't move the scout yet. She had to investigate the firing system first. She grabbed the frame of the crafting bench that the scout was sat on. Moving the gun so that it was flat on the table, the access to the firing mechanism was facing up. Grabbing a screwdriver, she carefully removed the panel hiding the firing mechanism. "This is a mess, no wonder it doesn't work." the inside of the firing mechanism was a mess. She began carefully cleaning it. She didn't want to have to take apart it if she could help it. "Aha." She had spotted a gap in the firing mechanism. This scout rifle used to have the firefly mod on it, there was a small gap for the module just above the barrel entrance. She began searching through draws around the room looking for the module. She couldn't find a firefly module, but she did find an explosive payload module that would fit into the scout rifle.

"Hey ghost what do you think about putting explosive payload into it instead of firefly?" She got a muffled response; it came from one of the draws she had closed again. She opened it to find her ghost covered in four different colours of ribbon. "Hey, you found the ribbon! Good job ghost." She took the ribbon off him so he could fly again. -Yes, I did. And yes, I do. Major, do you even know how to tie a bow?-

"Uhm, no. But I'm sure I can figure it out. I am very good at research; I should look up how to make a cake too. She would like a cake." Major's thoughts wondered as she stood there. "Wasn't I looking for something. "She looked down at her hand. "Hey! found it. Let's put this in." She went back over to the scout rifle and carefully placed in the modification. Hooking up the chamber to make sure it would fire properly on the field. She was happy with the inside after replacing the barrel with a slightly longer one. To allow for the new modification. She placed the panel back over the firing mechanism and screwed it back into place. Flipping the gun back over, she was happy with her work. It just needed a new coat of paint. Kay's favourite paint pattern currently was Golden trace.

"Ghost, get me a Golden trace pallet. I need to set up the painter." Major pulled up a panel on the side of the weapons bench. Clicking a button, a small chamber came up from beneath it. Un hooking the Nameless midnight from its stand she put it into the chamber, closing the door. The console in front of her was prompting for a pallet. -Found it. Here.- Her ghost summoned a pallet with the golden trace colours on it. Major picked it up and put it into a slot under the chamber. "Having to go back to single use pallets is very annoying." Her fingers flew over the chamber entrance. She accepted the golden trace pallet and let the chamber begin to paint the gun. - I know but we just don't have the resources to do it another way, remember the pallets get sent back to Tess once we finish with them so she can use them again.-

"Yes, I know that. It's just tedious." Major responded. "The city has always survived. Now. This scout rifle is ready to be bowed. Or wrapped, or something. What would you call it?" Her ghost gave her a small chuckle. -I would call it, wrapping.- Major then grabbed the scout rifle from the painting bay. Letting the table reset itself. The gun looked perfect. She looked down the scope. It was a little bit smudged, so she grabbed the cloth on the side of the table. wiping the scope down on both sides so it was sparkling clean. "Perfect. Now to tie this bow." She looked over the colours of ribbon she had. Red, blue green and pink. "Let's go with green, she will know it's from me then!"

Grabbing the green ribbon, she looked at her data pad. "Search how to tie a ribbon." She had a step by step guide. "Okay, this looks easy enough. I've got this. get the two ends of the ribbon around the present. meeting at the top. Okay, then tie them left over right. Got it got it. Ghost I'm tying a bow it's very exciting. Then make a loop and pull the first ribbon around the loop and pull through." She followed the instructions carefully. When she was done it only had one loop. "Don't bows have two loops? I guess it kind of looks like a bow. Is this good ghost?"

-Looks right to me. Maybe it's a one loop bow or something?- Major shrugged. Placing the scout down on the desk. "I'm sure Kay will love it. Now, we have the present. We need some Cake; I don't know how to make cake." Major looked saddened for a moment before she remembered. "Blaze knows how to make Cake! She did before didn't she." Major looked over at the clock she had placed on her wall. It was 3am. "I thought the others were due back before now. Maybe they got held up. I could make Kay some cookies in the meantime. I mean everyone likes my cookies. And I will wrap them in the bow again. Another green bow. So, she knows they are from me.

Major walked over to the kitchen. She had a recipe for cookies that Kay could eat so she went to work making them. They take her about two hours but eventually she gets them done. "Fresh cookies. Now with the bow." She creates the bow again, after it was done it looked like the one on the scout rifle. "Single bow, bow. I think I've done a good job. I think she will like it."

The time was 12pm, on Kay's anniversary of her awakening. Major was on the sofa waiting for her friends to come back to the room. She sat for hours waiting for them. "I wonder where everybody is?" As if on que Blaze came running into the room. She looked around seeing the presents that major had in front of her. "Here you are, Good to see you remembered. Me and Kay got back and met up with Mal and Ajax. I came looking for you. You did remember we had a table booked today for lunch at the ramen shop." Major blinked at her, digging through her memory. "Oh yeah! Well I got Kay a scout rifle and made some cookies. So, I have presents for her!" Major stood up grabbing the cookie pile and the scout rifle. "Let's go and celebrate!"

They walked down to the tower to the ramen shop where Mal and Ajax were waiting with Kay. "Hey guys.! I found her!" Major stood still and waved by putting her hand at arm's length and waving it frantically. "Hello Kay! I made you cookies!" Kay gave a smile before putting a hand on her face. Major handed over the cookies. "And I modded a scout rifle for you, and I made it shiny. Here you are." She handed over the scout rifle as well. She looked at the rifle and then looked at the bow. "Do you like it? I tied the bow myself I'm very proud of it."

Kay looked over at the Exo who was beaming. Her emerald green eyes glowing bright. "Is this a nameless midnight? I've been after one of these for ages! And you made me cookies too! Aww thank you Major!" She hugged her. "I'm glad too because I'm super hungry."

"Well shall we go and get some food then, It's on me." Blaze said. Putting her arms around the two hunters. Major nodded. Looking at Kay. "Happy anniversary of your awakening Kay." She hugged her again. "Last one to the table is a Dreg!" Blaze sprinted off into the street. Leaving the other guardians in the dust. "Hey!" Mal and Ajax looked at each other before looking the two hunters. Then sprinted off down the street after the hunter. Major and Kay looked at each other and chuckled at each other. "Oh, you are so on." The two hunters ran down the street close behind their fellow guardians.

Happy birthday to my very good friend. K have a good day today. Enjoy yourself and eat lots of cake.


End file.
